


Sebastian x Reader

by blackrose343



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: A black cat made it’s way into the Phantomhive manor. You tried to get the cat to leave but something else happens instead.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Sebastian x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost!

Tonight was calm and freezing. All day you could not stop shivering, no matter how much clothing you put on yourself. Everyone noticed, but each time someone asked if you were cold, you would lie and say that you were fine. No one believed you, but they decided that if you needed anything, you could get it yourself.

The cold did not stop you from finishing all the work Sebastian has assigned you to do though. You were able to finish everything, but at a slower pace because every half hour, you would make yourself a cup of hot chocolate or make yourself a cup of Earl Grey.

Once you finished your work, you went outside to see if the cat that has been visiting the manor was outside. This cat was very special to you. You treasured him with your life because he was mostly your best friend. Ever since you moved into the manor, he has been visiting you in the Phantomhive garden.

Your eyes sparkled as soon as you saw the cute little black cat. He had a slender body, soft, cuddly paws, and a plush tail. You were most intrigued by his eyes. They were as red as the freshest drop of blood when the sun shone on them. When the cat was in a shadow, its eyes were a crimson red.

As you were walking towards the bench to sit down, he was rubbing himself against your legs. You did not really like it when he did that because you were always afraid you were going to trip or step on him.

When you took your seat, the cat jumped on your lap and you started to stroke him. His body stretched up, making his head rub against your breast. Although he was a cat, you still blushed while turning your head away from his view. You never understood why, but you always thought this cat reminded you of Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor.

When you started to think about Sebastian, you stopped petting the cat without realizing it. The cat looked up at you with confusion, but you just blushed harder because you thought the cat could see right into your mind.

"Oh, what is wrong with me?", you wonder while you start petting him again. He started to purr a little too close to your left breast, making it vibrate a little bit. This caused your nipple to harden a little. You started to blush again, but you just dealt with it because you knew you were making him happy by giving him all of your attention. Eventually you had to go back into the manor because it was getting late and you were shivering for a little while. You set the cat down and started walking back into the manor.

“You should not stay out there for so long in the cold.” Mey-Rin said when you got back inside. You told her it wasn’t that bad and went to your room. On your way there, you saw everyone except Sebastian. You were a little shocked since you were able to see Sebastian around the manor once in a while. You were also a little disappointed because Sebastian was a good guy to talk to when you wanted to talk to a person. You and Sebastian have a couple of small conversations once in a while. You felt a little special because you thought Sebastian treated you more like an adult than the rest of the servants.

You lit a candle on a silver candle holder when you reached your room. Your room was very simple. It had a twin sized bed, a window with a wonderful view of the manor’s garden, and a dresser. You liked your room, but you did not like that the floor was made of wooden boards.

You started to gather your stuff so you could take a shower. You took off your shoes and shivered while wrapping your arms around yourself and put your slippers on. “Why does it have to be so cold? Especially in the beginning of April? It should be warm since it is the beginning of spring. As much I love the snow, I want to be warmed by the sun or by someone who can warm me up.”

You knew asking God to warm you up was going to be a stupid thing, so you just headed to the bathroom to take your shower. As you were on your way, you finally noticed that the black cat followed you into the manor.

“Oh on, the young master will be very angry when he sees you! I have to get you out of here before anyone else notices you are here.” You tried to grab the cat, but he ran off from you. You tried to chase after him without running through the manor because that was not what a proper servant of the Phantomhive manor was supposed to do.

You were starting to get annoyed and frustrated with him after you accidentally dropped your belongings a couple of times. This cat did not want to go out into the cold. You could understand that, but the young master was allergic to cats. You were starting to get more nervous because you were chasing the cat in the direction of Sebastian’s room. You were about to grab him again when he went into Sebastian’s room. You almost had a heart attack when you saw him go in there, but you had to give up going after him. You really wanted to get a shower and then go to bed.

You left him in Sebastian’s room hoping he would be able to catch the cat and take him someplace safe (since he is one hell of a butler). While walking to the bathroom, the cat started to follow you. You stopped and turned around, giving the cat a “what the fuck” look.

What the hell? I try to go after this cat and he runs away. When I go away, he comes after me. Oh whatever, I can catch him after my shower when he’s trapped in the bathroom with me.

You finally reach the bathroom and turn the shower on. You put your small tender hand under the running hot water to feel if it was warm enough for you. You thought it was okay for now, but you knew very well that the water was going to burn you when you got in. You did not care though and started to take your uniform off. You first untied your half pony-tail. You let your hair fall as far as it could go and put the red ribbon on the sink. Your hair was covering part of your bra.

After, you unbuttoned your uniform and let it slide to the floor. You were left in your black bra and panties with your figure being exposed to your only audience: the pain in the ass cat. You look down at the cat with an annoyed smirk. “You must be enjoying this. Thinking this is a strip tease or something.”

You unhooked your bra and put it on the pile of dirty clothes you started. You removed your panties and put them on the pile, but the cat jumped onto the pile and started licking your sweet honey that was stuck on them.

“No! Bad kitty! Bad!” You tried to get him, but he ran into the shower behind the curtain. You were tired of him annoying and disobeying you that you just tried to erase your mind from all of this and stepped into the shower. When you got into the shower, you did not see the disobeying cat, but a naked Sebastian. You quickly jumped out of the shower and almost tripped. Sebastian quickly caught you and pulled you against him. You could not stop blushing because you were pushed against the guy you had a little crush on and you could feel his rock hard cock against your ass.

“You should be more careful.” You couldn’t reply, you could only stare at the ground where your clothes were. You were shocked that Sebastian would do something so inappropriate and that he was the cat you were always with. You felt extremely embarrassed and wanted to go to your room and hide under the sheets or sleep it off and say this was a very cruel dream.

Sebastian noticed you were ignoring him and he never did like it when you ignored him. He started to rub your left breast and play with your warmth. You shivered against him and leaned your head against his neck. You knew by now that this was no dream. This was real and you really wanted this. You knew Sebastian was still trying to be a gentleman since he was pleasuring you gently and slowly so that he wouldn’t hurt you.

Sebastian wasn’t satisfied with hearing you take deep breaths, so he started to be a little rougher. He squeezed your breast while pinching your nipple, and nibbled on your ear. He also turned your head towards his so he can make out with you, but he knew you weren’t going to budge. In order to make you budge, he started to fuck you with his index finger. His finger was able to slide easily into you since you two were soaked and still in the shower. You leaned against him and started to moan. He took his chance and started to make out with you. You wanted to wrap your arms around his neck, but you knew if you did, you would never want to stop.

“Se-Se-Sebastian stop, not here.”

“Why?” he cooed in a seductive voice. Your mind was already going blank from him giving you so much pleasure. You and him both knew that you wanted him to keep going, but you two also knew affairs with your coworker was not a very good thing. You also really wanted to take a shower.

Sebastian could tell you were coming up with a reply that he would agree with, but he wasn’t going to let you have your way. He started to fuck you harder with his index finger and to torture your breast more. He was giving you so much pleasure that you were ready to scream for him to keep going and that your legs were about to give up, but you had to get your mind together. As if Sebastian read your mind, he stopped. You were finally getting your breath back, but Sebastian was still holding you in place.

“Sebastian, please let go of me and get out so I can take my shower.”

“You really didn’t enjoy what I just did to you?” Sebastian asked while turning off the water, which you didn’t notice. You enjoyed what he did to you more than you wanted to admit, but you thought your work was more important.

“Why does it matter? You were probably just going to do this only once then say that you don’t want to do it anymore.” Sebastian knew you enjoyed it, but he wanted to do this to you every night if he could. He wanted you to be his and only his for a long time.

“Why would I only want to do this only once with you?” he whispered in your ear. You shivered as his warm breath hit you ear. You could feel that Sebastian wasn't lying to you. It felt like his dick was getting a lot more harder than he could handle. Just feeling his dick against you made you wonder if he ever had to masterbate in order to get rid of it. This started to get your honey to flow out a little more than it did before and it was satisfying Sebastian.

“What are you thinking?” Sebastian popped you out of your imagination and you started to blush the brightest red in the entire planet.

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying to me. And I’m not the biggest fan of liars. Especially you, my kitten.”

“Kitten?” Sebastian smirked and knew he had you ready to beg him to let you eat out of the palm of his hand. “So what if I am? You don’t need to know what’s going on in my head.”

“It is my business.” A little bit of fear ran through your body and you shivered. You tried to get out of his grip, but he only tightened it.

“Why?” You knew very well that Sebastian wanted you to give into him. You were going to make him earn it. You, along with everyone else in the manor, knew that Sebastian was able to accomplish anything. You wanted to see him lose with at least one thing. Sebastian noticed your change in attitude. He knew you were going to challenge him. He became determined to make you beg for him. You knew you were going to give into him as soon as he started again, but why not just put up a bluff.

“You should be careful with who you choose to play with.” He showed you his signature smirk. You blushed and lowered your head while he let go of you and wrapped you in a towel. He carried you along with yours and his clothes to your room. He placed you on the bed and placed himself on top of you. You were trapped between his muscular arms, his dripping wet body, and his piercing blood red eyes. He was staring at your dripping body and started to caress your body. Your body’s response was to let him touch and caress you any way he wanted. You wanted to savor his touch.

He caressed your cheek with the back of his hand and slid them down your body. Lightly brushing your body dry with his hands. Rubbing your breast gently while rubbing your thigh. You started to moan lightly and Sebastian was trying his best to hold himself back from fucking you until you broke apart.

“You look like you’re in a lot of pain.”

“It’s killing me, but I’ll take my time with you. I’ll savor you and only you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“God Sebastian, you’re so good at this. Don’t worry about me though, I’ll be fine.” You carassed his face and smiled a sincere smile. That’s what broke the line. He could never resist you when you acted so kind to him.

He pinned you down on your bed and forced your mouth open with his tongue. His tongue was almost in your throat when he forced it in. Your tongues were swirling and dancing with each other. You were starting to run out of breath, but you didn’t give a damn. You just wanted Sebastian to give you all the pleasure he could give you even if it meant dying.

He rolled over so that you were on top while you wrapped your slender arms around his neck. He pulled your body closer while rubbing your thigh and ass. You started to rub your leg against Sebastian’s major hard on. He groaned and squeezed you so hard you thought he might have left a bruise.

Sebastian put you back under him and let you catch your breath before you died on him. He started to suck on one of your breasts and played with the other. You moaned, pulling his head closer to your body and wrapping your legs around his waist. You loved his touch and wanted it for you and only you. If anyone tried to go after him, you would beat the shit out of them.

You whined when Sebastian stopped sucking on your breast, but he was able to make it up by kissing you down from your cherry red lips all the way down to your moist warmth leaving hickeys on the way. Each time he made a hickey, you moaned slightly and your warmth tightened. When Sebastian was able to reach your warmth, he teased you. He breathed directly on your warmth and stared at it. Watching it get wet and tighter while you wait for any part of him to fuck you with until time stops.

“Don’t stare down there, do something.” Sebastian smirked and did as you commanded. He licked your clitoris and started to pinch to your already hardened nipples, pulling them whenever he could. You rubbed your foot against his ass and back, trying to give him some pleasure.

Sebastian was drinking all the honey your warmth was able to give him. You couldn’t take this much longer and were about to reach your orgasm. Sebastian sensed this and pushed his tongue deep inside of you, wiggling it against your inner walls. You arched your back and he started rubbing and massaging your breasts.

“Se-Se-Sebastian! I’m cumming!” You pushed your warmth against Sebastian, making him drink all the honey that came out of you when you reached your orgasm. Sebastian drank every drop of you precious honey. You lay there, panting and trying to catch your breath. Your eyes along with your mind were blank. Sebastian looked at you while licking the last drop of honey off his face in a seductive way that simply said “We’re not done yet.”

Sebastian was sitting with his legs spread out, exposing his thick, hot, hard on with a little precum on it. You leaned on your elbows, breast rubbing against the fabric of the sheets and started to give Sebastian a hand job. You placed your small hand around the thick dick and rubbed it up and down very slowly to tease Sebastian.

Sebastian was not letting you make him look like the less dominant out of the two of you, so he started to fuck your ass with his fingers, after he covered them with his saliva. Every single time his fingers came out of you, you push your body back in order to have them back inside.

You leaned your head down and licked up Sebastian’s precum. His body shivered and he groaned. You thought his precum didn’t taste bad. You took his dick into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head while looking up at him trying to see if you’re pleasuring him. You were pleasuring him more than you expected. He was gripping the sheets so hard that he was ripping holes into them. His eyes were looking at your adorable yet seductive expression while his eyes were glowing with a pink tint.

Sebastian was trying his hardest to hold back a moan from coming out of him. You wanted to make him moan. You wanted to see him do something that no one else will ever see. You wanted him to say your name and you came up with something. You were afraid of trying it though because you thought Sebastian was the type of man that did not like being humiliated. You took the risk anyway and tried it. 

You put his dick in your mouth as far as you could without choking and purred like a cat would. Sebastian pushed your head against him, making his dick go farther into your mouth and came while yelling your name. His cum came out fast and you already lost yourself in ecstasy. It came out like a waterfall, but it was over too soon.

You weren’t able to drink every drop though. Some of it was on your breast. You swiped some of it off and licked it while giving your finger a blow job, making Sebastian hard again. Sebastian couldn’t take your teasing and your expressions anymore. He pinned you down and entered you with so much force, you screamed his name so loud, and you thought the whole world could hear.

Sebastian was fucking you so deep that each time he reentered you; he was hitting your womb. You made your sweating body hang off from Sebastian’s. Your arms and legs were wrapped around him. One of his hands was pinned down on the bed, while the other was holding on to you, making sure you didn’t fall. You and him were kissing each others necks, giving each other a shit load hickeys. 

“You’re so tight my kitten”

“Don’t say something so stupid.” Your breaths were starting to get shallow and you could feel Sebastian’s sweat sliding off of his body and landing on yours.

You arched your back ready to come, but Sebastian stops fucking you and takes his dick out, smirking. “Ride me if you want to come, my sweet little kitten” 

You didn’t want to do as he said, yet you had no choice. He made you horny, kinky, and wet as hell for him. You lower your warmth over the tip of his dick and let it slide in. You moan while bringing one of your hands to cover it. You move up and down slowly, just to get back at him. He gripped your hips, to help you and to make you move faster.

Even though you want to tease him for making you ride him, you just couldn’t do it. You started to move faster and brought Sebastian’s face closer to yours. Sebastian let go of your hips and wrapped his arms around you and started to make out with you.

You were getting very wet from riding Sebastian and were ready to cum. Drool was flowing out of the corner of your mouth. Sebastian was rubbing your back and was enjoying every second of this. You tightened your grip on Sebastian and rode him as hard as you could. You broke your make out session and leaned your head back, screaming as you came from the intense pleasure you were able to give yourself from riding him.

You were a little out of breath, but Sebastian was not done with you. He laid you down and took over. He was pushing in and out of you with as much force as he could. It looked like Sebastian wasn’t ready to cum any time soon.

Sebastian made you ride the after pleasure which made you cum nonstop. Sebastian was ready to cum. He fucked you as hard as he could until you both came screaming each other's names and moaning. Sebastian came inside of you and took his dick out. He looked down at you. You were covered in sweat. His cum was starting to come out of your warmth. You looked at him and saw he was satisfied and smirking.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m just surprised a small thing such as yourself was able to keep up with me.” Sebastian wrapped the covers around yours and his body. He kissed you lightly on the cheek and wrapped his arm around you.

“You know, I never got my shower.”

“You can take a shower tomorrow. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic. It was written back in 2012-2013. After all this time, I still cannot come up with a damn title for this. I originally had it up on Pirates Board, but that site shut down a long time ago. Then I had it on deviant art (nolife343), then tumblr (blackrose343).
> 
> Do not repost!


End file.
